Most offices include conventional work surfaces such as tables and desks for supporting papers and the like as they are being used. However, for jobs or projects which have a large volume of papers, conventional work surfaces typically provide limited table or desk top space. This limited space can make it more difficult to manage or control a large amount of papers or documents as they are being used. More specifically, the worker typically has a limited amount of space in which to spread out and display the documents which can make it more difficult to sort and organize the documents. Further, even when the documents are spread out on the work surface, those documents that are stored in the areas of the work surface located farthest away from the worker typically are more difficult to access and view.
It is an object of the invention, therefore, to provide a work station which overcomes many of the difficulties of conventional work surfaces associated with displaying and accessing documents thereon.
This invention relates to a table having an increased surface display area which facilitates the display and organization of the documents being used by a worker, i.e. the worker's work-in-progress. The work station of the invention includes a horizontally enlarged work surface and an article-supportive surround extending upwardly therefrom which more effectively displays the work-in-progress.
More particularly, the work surface is horizontally enlarged so as to provide an area for writing and supporting documents thereon. Preferably, the work surface slopes upwardly away from the user seated at the table so as to store documents thereon at an inclined angle which makes it easier to review and locate the documents.
The article-supportive surround extends sidewardly along the entire back edge of the work surface, and extends upwardly therefrom. In particular, the article-supportive surround defines a plurality and preferably three shelves which are vertically joined together but are horizontally offset. Each shelf includes a bottom wall which extends generally rearwardly and an upright wall which extends upwardly at an inclined angle so as to store papers in an upwardly inclined position. Thus, documents can be readily stored on the shelves.
The article-supportive surround preferably is formed of a rigid open frame connected to the work surface and a flexible mesh or screen which covers the frame and defines the bottom and upright walls of the shelves. The screen not only is light in weight but also facilitates the flow of air and light therethrough.
Accordingly, with this table, a worker can work thereat while being able to readily store, see and access documents located either on the work surface or the article-supportive surround. The table thereby makes it easier for a worker to organize his or her work-in-progress.
Other objects and purposes of the invention, and variations thereof, will be apparent upon reading the following specification and inspecting the accompanying drawings.